Yoichi Mikami
Yoichi Mikami '''is a fanon OC character by GothCookie. Backstory Yoichi Yoshioko was born on February 14, 1999, in Tokyo city, to Sakuya Yoshioko and Makoto Mikami, who he had never met. Makoto had been on a business trip to Tokyo, met Sakuya and then nine months later, Yoichi arrived in the world. Yoichi didn't have a clue that he had another family - 4 other sisters and another father. Yoichi wasn't extremely fond of his mother, who was kind and friendly in a way during his little boy-hood, giving him presents and being very generous to him. However, as the years went on, Sakuya turned mean, rude and sarcastic, shoving Yoichi in a corner at any parties and ignoring him as much as she could during the day. Yoichi mostly had to look after himself, depending if his mother's latest boyfriend was kindly enough to make him breakfast or help him make his bed. Yoichi and his mother moved all over Japan. They moved so much that Yoichi didn't know where home was any more. One month he might be sleeping in a double bed in a luxurious house in Owarisashi, then the next month he would be sleeping in a rickety single bed in Chita. The thing that bothered Yoichi the most was Sakuya's endless harem of boyfriends; who ranged from sweet and friendly, wanting to get to know Yoichi and shouting at Sakuya for neglecting her son... to the terrifying ones who screamed at Yoichi and beat him badly, then moved on to his mother. Sakuya went through a phase when she and Yoichi lived in Midori (for the longest time they had lived in a city - five whole months) when Sakuya picked on Yoichi for anything; his hair, clothes, grades and even friends that he arrived home with. If there was any part of Yoichi that didn't live up to his mother's taste, he would get a light slap. Soon, this slight abuse escalated to name-calling and attacking. One day in Midori, Yoichi was going out for one of his normal walks and then he saw a girl, with an enormous chest, going into a bathhouse. He sneaked into the bathhouse and watched her bathing, and he was absolutely fascinated. Since that day, he had an obsession with anything perverted. Yoichi started secretly ordering hentai from the internet and look at anything "dirty" and "disgusting" which distracted him from his mother beating him and his overall unhappiness. Suddenly, Sakuya told him that they were moving again... not to a big loud city, but to a quiet, isolated town called Buraza Town. Yoichi didn't really care and moved to Buraza Town with his mother, but he didn't like it that much. First of all, he didn't have a school, and all the other people looked like they were much more rich than him! Sakuya stopped beating him for a while and bonded with him for the next few weeks. One day, she told him about his father. Sakuya told Yoichi his name, about his messy magenta hair and his smile, and said that he wasn't a Yoshioko at all. He was a Mikami, right up to his friendly smile (which he inherited from his dad) and his messy purple hair, that he had also inherited from his father. However, the next day Sakuya realized that Yoichi knew everything about his father now, and beat him in a fearsome rage. The kindly next door neighbour heard Yoichi's desperate cries and managed to get into the room, seeing Sakuya hitting Yoichi over and over. The neighbour called the police, saying that Sakuya had beaten Yoichi and hadn't sent him to school. Sakuya Yoshioko was declared an unfit parent, Yoichi took his true surname and became Yoichi Mikami... and he was sent to a foster home. Appearance Yoichi is a somewhat average sized boy, only being 5" 8 inches tall. He weighs 156 lbs and sighs at how skinny he is, even though he's very greedy and eats a lot more than he is given. Yoichi also has a tiny waist for a boy, and sighs at it, worrying that he'll look girlish and be confused for a girl. His neck-length, messy, bright magenta hair and large, shiny, mischevious-looking eyes don't help anything at all, so (unluckily for Yoichi) he is often confused for a girl. He is an extremely pale boy with a slight blush on his cheeks, and is always smiling his friendly smile. His summer uniform is a white shoulder-sleeve button-up shirt with a magenta sweater vest over it, deep magenta trousers and shoes with the same colour of his trousers. His winter uniform consists of a white shoulder-sleeve button-up shirt, with a black unbuttoned blazer over it. He wears the same magenta trousers and magenta boots. His casual outfit is a magenta t-shirt, black shorts and magenta trainers, while his formal outfit is a black tuxedo with a magenta bow-tie and magenta shoes. At the beach, Yoichi wears long purple swimming trunks. '''WIP Personality Yoichi is an extremely nice guy, despite being an extremely perverted guy too. However, he will be able to restrain himself if he has an urge to go to far with his perverted-ness. Yoichi can't manage to stop himself taking panty shots, sneaking in the Girls' Shower Room or even just making a lewd remark here and there, which results with him getting slapped in the face. He will panic and cry noisily because it reminds him of when he was younger. If he sees a weapon, blood or a body, he will react calmly and not make a huge fuss, or call the police, despite his past with his violent mother. On the outside, people think of Yoichi as a friendly guy who, despite being a pervert, is extremely trustworthy. Most of this is true, but sometimes Yoichi can get angry or annoyed and just lose it, since he is very hot-headed at times, especially when he is in a bad mood. At times, he may harm people, even if it's a simple slap across the face, but if he is in a really serious emotional wreck, Yoichi's attacks may give the attacked person a fatal injury. Yoichi is also not afraid to harm himself when he's severely upset, and has done so many times. Yoichi is an extremely curious boy, and isn't afraid to stalk anyone who he is curious about. In fact, he is a stealthy boy who manages to stalk without trying to be cautious. Yoichi stalks many people if he needs to, or if he just feels that he needs to find out something about them. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:OCs that are lewd, But do have a non-lewd side Category:GothCookie's OCs